Of Mourn and Life
by Dieithryn
Summary: Trois ans après la mort de Sherlock, John devrait faire son deuil. Mais que cache la chambre de Sherlock qui le pousse à courir sous la pluie ? Post-TRF OS, pas de suite de prévue. Cadeau pour Helene.


_OUI Je suis de retour ! OUI j'écris sur Sherlock ! NON ce n'est pas pour Socialisation ... Ceci est un petit rien que j'ai fait en quelques heures, que je n'ai même pas relu, que je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, mais tant pis._

_Ceci est un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma magnifique Hélène, admin du forum BBC Sherlock France. Alors voilà, joyeux anniversaire ma n'Hélène, je t'aime très fort et j'espère que ce petit OS te fera plaisir ..._

_Sachez tout de même que j'ai écrit ça aujourd'hui au lieu de faire mon mémoire que je dois rendre mercredi et qui n'est pas commencé ... Anyway. J'en profite pour donner de rapides nouvelles, d'ici au 12, je vais être stressée. Mémoire plus soutenance, donc pas le temps d'écrire. Après ça je vais être occupée à recevoir des amis anglais à la maison et du 20 au 23 je suis sur le tournage de Merlin à Pierrefonds en vacances. Alors je vais pas avoir le temps d'écrire avant trois petites semaines. Donc, cet été, vous aurez des nouvelles, surtout que le chapitre 7 de Socialisation est commencé et que j'ai pleiiiin d'idées sur Supernatural._

_Voici donc une petite suite à TRF, un peu triste, un peu trop romantique et (contrairement à d'habitude) pas slashique. J'arrête de parler maintenant, et je vous laisse lire !_

_Encore Joyeux Anniversaire Hélène ! _

* * *

Of Mourn And Life

« John ? Tu es là ? »

La voix de Sarah montait doucement les escaliers. Cela faisait deux mois et demi qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ami. Il s'enfermait à Baker Street la plupart du temps. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de quitter l'appartement plein de souvenirs. Au début, il y avait cherché l'odeur de Sherlock, la moindre trace de sa présence. Mais depuis près de trois ans qu'il avait sauté du toit de St Bart's, Sherlock n'existait désormais plus que dans la mémoire de John.

La porte du salon était entrouverte et par l'embrasure filtrait un léger rayon de lumière. La jeune femme poussa la porte doucement, en passant la tête vers l'ouverture. John était assis au salon, dans son fauteuil. Une petite lampe de chevet était allumée à ses côtés et éclairait la main près de ses lèvres qui tenait un verre où dansait un liquide ambré.

« John ? » appela doucement Sarah, peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire, ou dire.

L'ancien médecin militaire prit une profonde inspiration, renifla doucement, bu une gorgée de son verre, sans quitter le fauteuil en face des yeux.

« Il est vraiment mort n'est-ce pas, souffla John dans un murmure. Il ne reviendra pas ? Il m'a abandonné …

- John …

- Trois ans. Bientôt trois ans qu'il a …

- John tu te fais du mal.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit mort Sarah. Dit-il en tournant son visage vers la jeune femme qui s'était accroupie près de lui. »

Ses joues étaient humides et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Sarah eu un pincement au cœur de le voir dans cet état, même après trois ans. Il n'avait toujours pas complètement fait son deuil et se rendait chaque semaine devant sa tombe, pour parler. Sarah avait été à ses côtés la plupart du temps. Elle le soutenait autant que possible, le forçait à se nourrir et nettoyait rapidement l'appartement quand il y avait besoin.

Mycroft avait tenté de garder le contact avec lui mais très vite, John lui avait fait comprendre que tout ça était de sa faute, qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui, qu'il avait _tué_ son frère. Même quand il avait fait en sorte que la vérité se fasse connaître, que l'image de Sherlock soit nettoyée de tout mensonge, que Moriarty soit connu sous son vrai jour, John n'avait pas trouvé ça assez.

Le son de la sonnette les fit sursauter tous les deux. John se leva, essuya ses larmes, souffla un bon coup avant de descendre les marches pour aller ouvrir. Mrs Hudson avait pris quelques jours de vacances chez son fils et elle ne devait pas rentrer avant deux jours, alors John supposa qu'il s'agissait à nouveau d'un de ces parasites de journaliste, pire qu'une sangsue, voulant l'interviewer pour l'anniversaire des trois ans de la mort de son meilleur ami. Il regarda dans le judas et vit seulement une capuche marron. Il se décida à ouvrir tout de même, prêt à claquer la porte au nez de quiconque venait le harceler au sujet du détective.

C'était un jeudi pluvieux, du genre où personne ne sort de chez soi sans très bonne raison et sans parapluie et imperméable. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et les caniveaux étaient surmenés, n'ayant pas le temps d'avaler les torrents qui roulaient le long des rues. Le vent, très faible, n'aidait pas à pousser les énormes nuages gris qui rendaient le ciel lourd et l'atmosphère apocalyptique. Baker Street était morne et vide, le Speedy's Café si calme qu'on pouvait se demander s'il était ouvert. Pas un chat ni même un oiseau n'avait osé s'aventurer sous le déluge et pourtant, devant la porte du 221B, frissonnant sous le porche, emmitouflée dans un manteau marron, se tenait une femme. Une femme que John connaissait trop bien.

Sous le choc, John claqua la porte et s'adossa dessus, ses jambes tremblantes. De l'autre côté il entendait le murmure étouffé d'un « John ouvrez moi j'ai besoin de vous parler, c'est important. » et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas la revoir, elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa vie, elle avait tout gâché et si Sherlock était mort, elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Du milieu des escaliers, Sarah lui demandait silencieusement qui était derrière la porte mais il n'avait pas la force de prononcer son nom. Il rouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser rentrer cette visite incongrue. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage.

« Je suis désolée de venir comme ça à l'improviste, commença la jeune femme, baissant les yeux sous le regard noir de John.

- Pourquoi ? la coupa le médecin d'un ton sec et cassant.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Pourquoi venir ici après ce que vous avez fait Miss Riley ?

- Je suis venue m'excuser …

- Vous excuser ? Le temps n'est plus aux excuses, vous avez choisi de détruire la vie d'un homme pour votre célébrité, vous m'avez pris mon meilleur ami, vous avez tué Sherlock et vous venez trois ans après pour vous_ excuser_ ?

- J'ai été manipulée par Richard Brook …

- VOUS AVEZ CHOISI DE LE CROIRE, s'emporta John dont les yeux s'étaient enflammés de colère.

- J'en ai payé le prix je vous signale, j'en paye encore le prix aujourd'hui. Après que la vérité ai éclaté, j'ai été pointée du doigt, on m'a accusé d'avoir été la complice de Moriarty.

- Et vous venez vous plaindre à moi ? Vous voulez que je vous prenne dans mes bras et que je vous réconforte ? Vous voulez que je passe l'éponge et « on s'appelle on se fait un restau » ?

- Je voulais simplement vous dire que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé et que si j'en avais le pouvoir, je retournerai en arrière pour tout changer.

- C'était inutile de vous déplacer pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos excuses ni de vos regrets. Ce qui est fait est fait, Miss Riley, si vous êtes venue pour alléger votre conscience, je prie pour que ça n'ait pas marché.

- Vous devriez partir, avança Sarah en reconduisant l'ancienne journaliste à la porte. »

Sarah s'en alla quelques minutes après, à la demande de John. Elle voulait rester avec lui mais il avait besoin de solitude. Revoir Kitty Riley après tout ce temps l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Il allait passer sa soirée à boire en ressassant ses souvenirs de deux années passées aux côtés du détective.

Vers 21h, la bouteille de whiskey était déjà bien entamée et John se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de son ancien colocataire. Il avait continué à payer pour les deux chambres, ne voulant en aucun cas se débarrasser de ce qui appartenait à son meilleur ami.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps de faire mon deuil n'est-ce pas ? adressa John à la pièce, n'attendant pas de réponse du silence pesant et de l'odeur de poussière qui régnait dans l'air. »

Il entra et ouvrit la commode pour sortir les affaires de Sherlock. Il commença par les chemises qu'il enleva des cintres et déposa sur le lit pour les plier. Des larmes qu'il ne cherchait pas à retenir coulaient sur ses joues et s'écrasaient sur le tissu qu'il manipulait avec précaution. A la dernière chemise, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. A travers les larmes, il voyait flou. Mais quelque chose semblait ne pas aller. Il y avait _quelque chose_ qui ne collait pas. Il regarda encore une fois la chambre dans son ensemble. La commode, le bureau, le tableau périodique, le lit, le tableau périodique.

Au début, il avait paru normal à John que Sherlock ai accroché un tableau périodique des éléments dans sa chambre. C'est vrai, pour ses expériences, il pouvait en avoir besoin. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, Sherlock ne faisait _jamais_ d'expériences dans sa chambre. Et Sherlock connaissait _par cœur_ ce tableau. C'était la seule décoration de la pièce. Et là, à cet instant, elle ne semblait pas _coller_. John grimpa sur le lit et détacha le cadre qui laissa derrière lui la tâche de sa présence sur le papier peint. Il le retourna et découvrit une photo coincée dans le bord droit du cadre.

Sur la photo on pouvait voir un parc avec un lac. Il y avait un ilot au milieu de l'eau, une espèce de terre oubliée, entourée par une haie impénétrable pour le regard. John retourna la photo pour voir écrit de la main de Sherlock « _Battersea Park_ ». Sans réfléchir, John prit son manteau et couru au rez-de-chaussée. Il sortit dans la rue et ignora la pluie qui n'avait pas cessée de la journée. Il chercha un taxi du regard mais la rue était plus vide encore qu'elle ne l'avait été dans la journée. Il descendit Baker Street en courant et tourna à droite vers Upper Brook Street pour traverser Hyde Park. Il y avait environ une heure de marche jusqu'à Battersea Park mais John était un ancien militaire, qui avait eu un entrainement militaire, et il ne savait pourquoi mais ses jambes semblaient bouger seules. Il courait sans sentir ses vêtements s'imprégner d'eau, sans sentir cette douleur dans la jambe qui l'avait rattrapé après la mort de Sherlock et forcé un temps à reprendre sa canne.

En traversant la route pour descendre Sloane Street, il failli se faire percuter par une voiture qui klaxonna son mécontentement avec force. Il ne se retourna même pas et continua de courir vers Sloane Square et Chelsea Bridge Road. Arrivé sur le pont, son souffle se coupa et ses yeux pleurèrent sous la compression dans sa poitrine. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé et prit de vertiges mais il devait continuer. Il reprit une course plus lente, traversa le pont et arriva à l'entrée du parc. Il coupa à travers les arbres et le stade, traversa la route et s'arrêta à la berge de lac. Cette partie s'appelait Duck Pond, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun canard à cette heure et que l'étendue d'eau soit trop grande pour n'être qu'une simple mare. John aperçut l'îlot et leva la photo qu'il tenait à la main depuis sa découverte devant ses yeux. Il se tenait prêt d'un hangar à pédalos et la vue qui se présentait à ses yeux était la même que sur l'image. Sauf qu'il faisait presque nuit noire. Se sentant comme attiré vers le bout de terre, John chercha des yeux autour de lui. Tous les pédalos devaient être rentrés à cette heure mais dans les ténèbres qui devenaient de plus en plus épaisses, son attention fût captée par un mouvement sur l'eau. Il sortit son portable pour tenter de faire un peu de lumière et découvrit un pédalo accroché au ponton. Ni une, ni deux, il sauta dedans, le détacha et se dirigea vers les arbres. A une vingtaine de mètres de là se trouvait peut-être la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Pourquoi Sherlock avait accepté un tel sort ? Pourquoi avoir sauté alors que Moriarty était mort ? Pourquoi avoir abandonné John ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit le temps de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait ? A ce moment, au téléphone, s'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Sherlock aurait-il sauté ? Pendant trois ans ces questions s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête. Pendant trois ans il avait tenté d'imaginer divers scénarios possibles où la fin n'aboutissait pas à la chute de Sherlock. Aujourd'hui, à 22h15, il pédalait sur l'eau vers un îlot en pleine nuit avec l'espoir fou de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

L'engin heurta la berge et John en sortit précipitamment. Il était trempé comme s'il avait plongé dans le lac, l'eau ayant rempli le fond du pédalo. Sentant sa tête bourdonner, il s'assit sur le bord de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle. Après quelques minutes, il se releva, encore affaibli par l'effort et se dirigea entre les arbres. La pluie s'était calmée et l'endroit était si silencieux qu'il en donnait des frissons. John tourna sur lui-même, tentant de discerner un mouvement dans la pénombre mais rien ne bougeait. L'endroit semblait figé, comme mort. Réalisant l'idiotie de ses actes, l'aveuglement avec lequel il avait agi, John tomba à genoux au sol en pleurant. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et senti la pluie retomber avec force. Elle lui battait les tympans, résonnait dans sa tête et l'empêchait de penser correctement.

Il sentit soudainement la pluie s'arrêter. Relevant les yeux, il voyait cependant qu'elle tombait toujours aussi fort. Un clapotement incessant avait remplacé le tambour dans sa tête et lorsqu'il releva la tête plus haut encore, il vit une silhouette se tenant tout près de lui, tenant un parapluie. Il se releva sur ses pieds et regarda l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il avait un grand manteau sombre, probablement une écharpe, des cheveux mi-longs bouclés, un visage long et fin et …

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent en deux billes rondes, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son poing partit tout seul. Il frappa le visage devant lui avec force et la silhouette tomba au sol en lâchant le parapluie. John se jeta sur lui en criant.

« Espèce de salaud.

- John …

- TROIS ANS. Je t'ai cru mort, je t'ai enterré, je t'ai pleuré. Et toi tu te cachais sur une petite île à une heure de la maison ?

- John …

- AS-TU SEULEMENT PENSE A MOI ? »

Sherlock, parce qu'il s'agissait définitivement de lui, personne au monde n'avait cette voix grave et chaude, attrapa les poignets du médecin pour le calmer et éviter de se prendre un autre coup.

« Je n'ai _que_ pensé à toi John. Je devais le faire pour te protéger.

- Me protéger ?

- Si je ne sautais pas, toi, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade preniez une balle en pleine tête. Je _devais_ sauter.

- Comment ?

- Plus tard John. Plus tard. »

Sherlock se releva et souleva un John choqué, abasourdi et incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Il ramassa le parapluie et couvrit leurs têtes. Il posa une main gantée sur l'épaule de John et la serra doucement. La main descendit doucement vers son bras avant de retourner contre la hanche du détective. John leva les yeux vers lui, l'attrapa par le cou et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sherlock répondit au baiser et ils s'embrassèrent au milieu des arbres pendant quelques minutes. Luttant contre l'asphyxie, Sherlock rompit le baiser pour simplement prendre John dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur.

« Viens, Mycroft nous attend, souffla le jeune homme dans l'oreille de son colocataire, collègue, meilleur ami, et plus encore. Il faut rentrer maintenant.

- Tu ne vas pas partir ?

- Non.

- Tu ne m'abandonne plus ?

- Non, je reviens pour toi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le pédalo pour découvrir un petit bateau où se tenait Mycroft sous son éternel parapluie noir et deux de ses agents. Ils repartirent vers le hangar à pédalo. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers une voiture noire. Tout le chemin s'était fait silencieusement, Sherlock et John main dans la main, l'un frissonnant de froid. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Mycroft lança une serviette de bain au médecin.

« Vous êtes en piteux état Dr Watson.

- Vous avez grossi, nota John. »

FIN


End file.
